Don't Stop
by Swapai Munchkin
Summary: Updated again! ONESHOT. WARNING:LEMON...Hotaru let Mikan to watch an XRated Movie when Mikan is so bubbly on asking what is an X movie.See the result when Mikan and a hot Natsume crossed paths with each other, especially on Natsume's territory.NXM R


My first lemon fic... Please don't be too harsh...

A little OOC.

Gakuen Alice is freakin' not mine...

My grammar sucks, tried to improve it a little bit this time. Only a little bit though. Tried to correct the mistaken 'his' and 'her', thanks to Mikame15 for pointing it out.

_Updated._

* * *

**Don't Stop **

**by:swapai munchkin**

They are now at the age of 18 and yet, Natsume Hyuuga really never got what he wanted, and as he kept on thinking about what he wanted, his member would eventually go hard. The feeling of longing is so damn unbearable.

He wants to claim Mikan Sakura as his own. He's been waiting for her for the past 8 years yet he still haven't mustered the courage to confess to her. What he didn't know, Mikan is also waiting for him. And now he's horny, and whenever he's horny, he would go to an old rundown building wherein no one can't hear you even if you scream at the top of your lungs.

He also brought a bed inside the building in where he could relax and feel rest assured that no one could bother him. He could find peace in silence. When he was about to enter the building, he heard something moving, or rather someone, so he quickly hid to see who it was.

To his amazement, he saw the person who he wanted to see the most, Mikan Sakura. Now's the right time, 8 long years of waiting is so much pain. It's now or never.

Mikan was now so damn horny because Hotaru let her watch an x-rated movie when she asked what's sex.

She took the alternative route to take the long way because the scenes that she watched just a moment ago kept on flashing on her mind over and over again and she doesn't want it to end and she needs it badly now as she absent-mindedly walked on where her feet would bring her.

She's walking and walking when somebody grabbed her from behind and massaged her big round breasts forcefully as Mikan let out a big moan which aroused him more.

"Who the heck are you?" Mikan struggled against him. But then the more she struggled, the greater force that he will use to keep Mikan down.

Mikan was on the verge of tears because her virginity would be given away by an unknown man, a freakin' bullshit stalker of hers.

"Let go! You horny bastard!" Mikan shouted but then she failed to take a look at her attacker's face as he lied her down on his bed on prone position and before Mikan could argue, he ripped her panty and licked her midpoint.

She can't control her screaming and moaning so in order to ride with the heat, she imagined that it is Natsume that is licking her.

"Oh oh uh don't... stop... Natsume! More! Natsume! Uh uh!" Mikan screamed and moaned as she closed her eyes because it's impossible to see her attacker.

Natsume stopped licking her and lied on top her in which, Mikan could feel his hard junior.

He whispered sweetly in Mikan's ears, "How did you know that it was me, polka? Or were you always thinking about me whenever you're horny? Cause I do..."

When Mikan heard this, she calmed down and blushed on what he said.

"The feelings are mutual" Mikan said as Natsume allowed Mikan to let her lie normally and they faced each other normally, eye to eye. When they had their eye contact, they were in each others trance as they both said, "I love you" together.

Natsume was the first one to bend down and kissed her as she responded in which it aroused her passion as she was the first one to do the move and slid her tongue in his mouth when she found a slight entrance which made Natsume groan a little and Mikan smirked inwardly.

Mikan was so absorbed in the kissing that she didn't notice that she's already fully naked and Natsume,only in his boxers.

Natsume left her lips as he trailed down butterfly kisses to her neck and down to her fully developed breasts.

Mikan can't stop moaning as Natsume sucked harder in her right breast, his right hand on her left breast and his left hand in her hole, thrusting 2 fingers in it.

"Ah.. ahh... uh.. Natsume! stop it! uh... shit.. it's so uh good Natsume! stop it! ah... ah... Enough!" Mikan struggled to say but Natsume won't listen. They never felt so happy before as Mikan moved with the rhythym of Natsume's fingers inside her which serves as an indication for him to insert the third finger.

Mikan is now uncontrollably shouting. it's a good thing that whole place is isolated.

"I'll destroy you inside out, youjo" Natsume said as he switched his head on her left breast and his hands changed positions as renewed pleasure washed over them.

"Natsume pant you bastard pant i'll get pant you pant for pant this pant" Mikan said in between her pantings.

Mikan can't take it anymore as she mustered all her strength to overturn him as Mikan was now on top of him.

"You're one naughty bitch, Mikan" Natsume said as Mikan blushed at the sound of her name.

Mikan then whispered in his ear, "You're one troublesome hormone driving freak, Natsume, dakara make me happy... o-ne-ga-i..." Mikan said with a note of lust in her voice as she nibbled his earlobes as she could hear his suppressed moans.

"Let them all out, Natsume,"she commanded him. Natsume snaked his arm around her waist and the other one is squeezing her buttocks.

"No way, I'll not gonna let you... It'll just destroy my reputation, Polka. Make me" Natsume said challenging her.

"I'll make you" she said, accepting the challenge, she trailed down her kisses to his neck and gave him a lot of hickeys for her fan girls to show that he's now taken. She hungrily licked his nipples and sucked them hardly which made Natsume red for controlling his moans and groans.

He regretted why he challenged her. When did she become so damn good?

While thinking about this, he didn't notice that Mikan already had his boxers down as and she started licking and sucking "it".

Natsume's mouth opened as if to shout but then he apparently remembered their challenge and gripped the bed sheet hardly instead. Mikan smiled when he saw that Natsume was having a hard time controlling his moans so she sucked harder and licked it lustly.

He can't take it anymore...

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" he shouted out to relieve him from all the stress he is feeling.

"I told you, I could make you..." Mikan said as he continued blowjobbing him.

"Oi! Stop it! I can't control it anymore! Hey! Oi! It's coming out now! Uh uh!" Natsume said as he cummed on Mikan's mouth because she won't listen a single bit.

She swallowed it all and licked it as if saying, "There's nothing more?"

Natsume then heaved her and he licked her center as she screamed in ecstacy. Natsume won't stop until she cummed two times when Mikan said,

"Natsume! mou yamete! enough! I don't have fluid anymore! Save some for later! oi! shit! ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh oh yamete aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Mikan screamed when Natsume's tongue which was only licking on her clits is now forcing it's way inside her hole and with that movement, she cummed immeasurably 2 times more before Natsume was satisfied as he opened her legs wildly and inserted his cock slowly but surely on her womanhood.

She screamed from the pain she's feeling and when shield has been broken, she embraced Natsume tightly as Natsume is moving up and down and up and down slowly.

The feeling of pain has been swallowed by the feeling of pleasure and of lust as Mikan is now again screaming like crazy.

"UH uh uh uh More! Natsume! More! Faster! Faster! Harder! Harder! Natsume, you dummy I said mor- ahh yes yes! yes! ah ah uh uh" Mikan screamed and as they both reached their climax, they slumped in bed as they still managed to throw in the floor the bedsheet with blood, it's good that he has multiple bedsheets underneath and as he pulled the blanket, they slept in each other's arms.

This is one sure big day...


End file.
